


Coming Home

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break Up, Drinking, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Dean is a dumbass, but he has a huge heart





	Coming Home

Your mind was blank as you drove towards your house on autopilot. You weren’t even sure why you had gone on this date tonight. Well, that wasn’t true. You had done it in anger, not because you saw anything in Colin. You shouldn’t be hurt he didn’t want to see you again. Your heart hadn’t been in it, and of course, he had felt that. He was a good guy. He deserved someone that was excited to go to dinner with him and felt butterflies when he asked them to dance. That person wasn’t you, and yet the rejection hurt.

Not because of Colin, but because of the man that was waiting inside the house you pulled up to. Because he had left you. He had pushed you away and even encouraged this damn date. So you had accepted, fuming with anger to keep your heart from breaking into a million pieces. How could he be okay with you spending the night with another man when you still ached to be near him? When all you wanted was for him to ask you and Charlie back home?

At first, you had thought Dean had asked you to leave because he wanted to keep you and your baby girl safe. You still saw the warmth in his eyes, and he still lingered every time you hugged goodbye. Dean hadn’t abandoned his daughter, and you knew he never would. He was with her tonight, which was the only reason you could even leave the house in the first place. The fact was you just hadn’t wanted to leave. You had only accepted the date because Dean had told you to go for it. You had accepted and put on a show for him to show how deeply his words had hurt you. Dean wanted you to move on, and all you wanted was Dean and your family back.

You took a deep breath, pushing back your tears as you prepared yourself to face the love of your life. The love of your life that didn’t see you as anything other than his best friend and mother of his child. You had known Dean since you were both in your mid-twenties, and you had been dating for four years. He had been a fixture in most of your adult life, and for most of it, you had always believed you would end up together; that you and Dean were each other’s happily ever after, or at the very least you’d go out swinging with him by your side. That wasn’t how life had turned out, but the dream and love wasn’t something that was as easy for you to let go off as it appeared to be for Dean.

You were angry and hurt as you walked through the front door, but none of the feelings were directed towards the man that had kindly let you down tonight. They were directed at the man who walked down your stairs with a tired smile on his face.

Had you been less caught up in your own head, you would have seen that the smile didn’t reach his eyes. Eyes that seemed red and slightly puppy from something more than sleep deprivation. You didn’t see that though. All you heard was the cheerful tone as he told you Charlie was asleep and asked you how your date had gone.

“It went amazing. He just went to stock up on condoms, and he’ll be over in a few moments,” you snarked as you walked towards the kitchen in search of the whiskey.

“He went… what?” Your back was already turned, so you didn’t see the pain in his eyes, and you were too worked up to hear past the confusion in his worse and detect the hurt.

“For condoms.  **You know that’s the thing you do before the sex** ,” you snarked as you grabbed the whiskey only for Dean’s hand to snatch the bottle from yours.

“Give it back,” you snarled reaching for it, but Dean just held it out of your reach, as he scanned your face. He saw right through you, just like he always did, much to your growing annoyance.

“Not until you tell me what really happened? Did he hurt you?” Dean asked, making you groan in frustration.

“No Dean. _He_ didn’t hurt me,” you let yourself fall to the floor, leaning against the cupboards as you buried your face in your hands.

“I’m just done dating. I got Charlie, and  **sometimes it’s better to be alone** ,” you mumbled, trying to ignore the urge to lean into his side as Dean sat down next to you, nudging you with the bottle.

“ **What do you mean?** ” his voice was soft and soothing. It was so damn easy to forget you were angry with him. So easy to forget how badly he had hurt you and that he wasn’t yours to love anymore.

“ **Nobody can hurt you** ,” you answered as you took the bottle, pressing it to your lips and letting the strong liquid warm your body. It wasn’t what you needed, but it was second best. When you couldn’t feel the warmth from the man beside you, maybe the brown liquid could help you forget what you’d lost, if only for a little while.

“Y/N/N…” Dean started, but the nickname caused the anger to flare back up in your chest, and you pushed yourself off the floor, desperate to get away from him. Dean was fast though. He always was. His hand closed around your arm before you could get away from him. You spun around, slapping his chest with all your strength.

Dean took a step back, confusion and pain written all over that beautiful face of his. You wished you could hate him. Hating him would make this so much easier. You didn’t. You couldn’t so instead you cried; screaming at him as your tears streamed down your cheeks.

“Don’t call me that! You don’t get to call me that. You don’t get to be sweet and perfect after you asked me to leave. You broke my heart Dean, and you act as if all we had meant nothing. You encouraged me to go on a date I didn’t even want to go on. You…”

“I’m sorry,” Dean yelled in frustration, causing your stream of words to stop. For the first time that night you really looked at him. You saw that his eyes were red and puffy from crying. You saw the tenseness in his shoulders. You saw the pain written all over him as he took a careful step towards you.

“I wanted you and Charlie to be safe. I wanted you to have the type of life I can never offer either of you. I didn’t want her to grow up the way I did.”

Tears streamed down both of your faces as you stood frozen staring at the idiot in front of you. A part of you wanted to hit him, yell at him for what he had put you through these past few months. All of the pain that could have been avoided had he only talked to you instead of making a decision for both of you, that wasn’t right for either.

“I love you, Y/N. I never meant to hurt you.” Dean averted his eyes, looking to the floor, shifting on his feet as if he wasn’t sure if he should stay or go. So before he could make the wrong choice yet again, you sprang into action.

You saw the confusion and surprise on his face as you cupped his face in your hands, but before he could say anything, your lips were on his. It took a few seconds, seconds that felt like hours, but finally, Dean reacted, wrapping his arms around you. He held you close as he returned your kiss with the same amount of passion and fever you were showing him.

“You’re an idiot Dean,” you’re voice was thick and full of emotion as he rested his forehead against yours, and you looked up into his eyes. “I don’t want normal. If I wanted normal I would have gotten out when my parents died. I want you. You’ll keep us. We need you.”

Dean released a shaky breath and clung to you as if he was afraid you were going to disappear and slip right through his hands.

You weren’t. Dean could be the biggest moron you had ever met sometimes, but he meant well. He was loving and loyal. Every bad decision he had ever made in his life had been for the people he loved. Dean might have hurt you, but you knew he would never make the same mistake again. You knew him, trusted him, and loved him.

You pressed your lips softly against his before taking his hand, smiling at the confusion on his face as you lead him out of the kitchen.

“Where are we going?” he asked but didn’t fight you. He followed along like a lost puppy that had finally made its way back home.

“To bed, and tomorrow you are helping us pack up before taking us back home,” you ordered sternly but with a smile playing in your eyes. The smile was reflected in Dean’s as he chuckled, letting you lead him up the stairs.

“Yes Ma’am,” he drawled, pulling you flush against his chest. The door closed behind you as the two of you began reminding each other of your love for one another.


End file.
